Running Late
by demonbunny7
Summary: All I'll say is coffee, elevators and Grigsby Grace/Rigsby A little one shot


_Hi guys, first off thanks for clicking on my little ficlet. This is my first fic ever.  
I am currently writing a longer Mentalist story but this just popped in and wouldn't leave.  
I would like to give a BIG thanks to Eve215 who brought me out of my writing shell.  
If you haven't read any of her stories, I urge you to go read them. Now.  
Or at least after this. :)  
_

_All reviews are welcome._

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine :( But all mistakes are_

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on" Grace was bouncing on the balls of her feet, silently whispering her mantra to the elevator gods. Of course today she was late.

She was never late. In fact she always got into work early. But today happened to be the day that the queue at Starbucks was obscenely long. Not only that, but once she did get her coffee, she fumbled her purse and as she went to pick it up, she got side swiped by a passing skater.  
Coffee went everywhere. Including her very white, and not to mention brand new, work shirt.

Back home she went.

Now sporting a fresh top, she drove as fast as her conscience would allow her. Sure she could probably get out of a speeding ticket with her badge, but still, it was against the law.

And now here she was, standing in front of the elevator, coming up on twenty minutes late.

Lisbon was going to grill her. It was supposed to be a team meeting this morning.

Ding!

As soon as the elevator doors were wide enough, she squeezed into the small space and started hitting the 12th floor button as hard as she could. It wouldn't be that bad, it would only take another minute to get there.

As the doors started to close she saw a coffee ladened figure running towards her.

"Hold the elevator" It was Rigsby

She automatically put her hand out to stop the doors from closing and let him in.

"Oh hi Grace" Rigsby had a big grin, glad to have such company on the ride up.

Wait, was Rigsby late too? Oh this was good, it meant all the attention wouldn't be on her.

"So, running late too?" Breaking through the silence, Grace waited for an answer.

"Late? Oh no, I've been here since an hour ago. Just went for the coffee run."

Damn

Rigsby looked over and smiled. Trying his darndest to think of something to say.  
"Ahh..." Nope, completely blank. Hmm "Nice shirt. Is that new?"

Grace slightly grimaced, remembering the events that led to this shirt. This very tight and somewhat revealing shirt. There had been an accident with the washing leading it to shrink slightly. It was the only clean one available when she had rushed home.  
Of course Rigsby had to bring it up. Probably innocent enough, but if Rigsby of all people said something, what would Jane say? The man who noticed everything.  
Gah, she should have called in sick.

As she was about to reply she noticed the lights start to flicker. Two seconds later, the lights went out and the elevator jolted to a stop.  
This sent the two agents flying into each other, and once again she was covered in hot coffee.

"Oh I am so sorry Grace, here let me." The emergency lights switched on and Rigsby had quickly gotten out the napkins and started to wipe off Van Pelt's chest. It was that moment he realised what he was doing and he froze.

Grace could only stand there in shock. She was yet again covered in hot liquid and the elevator had jammed. This was so not her day.  
Wait. Why were Rigsby's hands placed on her chest?

"Ahh, here" he handed her the half sodden napkins "I'll let you finish."

To say that both agents face's were the colour of Grace's hair was an understatement.

"Thanks" she shyly took them off him and tried to finish the job facing the opposite direction.

To occupy himself from not staring, Wayne Rigsby decided to start pressing the emergency call button.

An operator answered after the fifth frantic push.

"Hello, can you tell me what the emergency is?"

Grace faintly heard Rigsby relay the situation to the operator. Apparently they were working on the problem and were close to getting them out.  
Good. She didn't like being stuck in small spaces.  
Especially not dark small spaces, no possibility of getting out until someone helped them. Were the walls closing in? No of course not. Just close your eyes and count to ten. Her unconscious pacing had picked up tempo.

Rigsby noticed, since she had to keep passing him to pace properly. Oh no! Was she claustrophobic?  
"Uh Grace... are you OK?"

"OK?.. am I OK?" a nervous if somewhat hysterical giggle broke out " Of course I'm not OK. I'm stuck in an elevator. I'm covered in coffee and I'm late to work." She stopped pacing and slid down the corner wall. Going quiet.

Alright. He could do this. He just needed to distract her long enough for help to arrive. So over he went and sat down slowly next to her. And stared.  
He noticed her eyes shut tightly and it looked like she was mumbling slightly. Was she counting?  
He reached over and took her hands in his. Boy were they sweaty.

She had reached 58 - because 10 wasn't enough - when she felt a pair of large, strong hands take hold of hers. She could smell the aftershave waft over her senses. Mmm. She liked it when he wore that one.  
No where was she? Oh yeah 59..60..61...

"Grace"

His hands started to rub slow circles on the back of her hand.

Ahh... 62...28, wait that's not right.

While his right hand was occupied with her hands, his left made it's way to her neck to start a relaxing massage.

45... 2.... Oh wow.

Numbers were now the furthest thing from her mind as long as those hands kept moving.

Rigsby could see her face lose it's tension. Good, he seemed to be doing the right thing.

He didn't know if it was the privacy, if it was the low lighting or if it was the look on her face. But it made him feel bolder than he had ever felt around Grace. So he allowed his other hand to slowly trail it's way up and stop at her neck. Such smooth skin. He grazed his thumb over her jugular and felt her shiver.

Wayne was no longer in control of his actions. He leant in and sniffed along her neck. Oh, it had to be the most beautiful smell in the world to him.

Was Grace sitting, or standing? She couldn't tell anymore. Hopefully she was sitting because her legs did not feel like she could support any weight right now. Did Rigsby just sniff her?  
For some reason it was sexy. Her hands, now clammy for a different reason, started their own path up the front of Rigsby's shirt. Slow and torturous.  
Was that a flinch? She'd have to file away knowledge of that ticklish spot for later.

"Oh Grace" his whisper was ragged, hot breath caressing her neck. He let his nose rub past hers on the way to her ear where he latched on with his mouth. Teeth scraping, tongue caressing. Hearing a whimper come from her mouth, he decided to trail hot kisses along her jaw line. Wanting to get closer to her mouth. Her own hands egging him on, urging him to go faster. Then he stopped before the final prize. Her full red lips.  
He looked into her eyes which were barely open but he could see the desire within, not a hint of protest. That was all the encouragement he needed. He lowered his face to hers, lips barely touching.

Ding!

It was only a light ding but to them it seemed like someone smashed a pair of symbols in their ears. They jumped apart. Grace's hand over her heart, trying to catch her breath.  
Wha..? Since when were the lights back on?

"I think the elevator is fixed" Rigsby wouldn't look at her. Just focused on the now opening doors to the 12th floor.

"Uh, yeah. Fixed." Grace cleared her throat and attempted to stand. She failed at first but Rigsby was fast enough to catch her before her legs gave out completely. "Thanks" She looked down for a second and looked back at him.  
Where would they go from here?

And like a switch, all noise from the 12th floor came flowing through, breaking them out of their staring contest.

"We should probably get to the meeting" Rigsby suggested and motioned with his hand to allow her out first.

"Yeah, you're right. I am pretty late now" She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

Both somewhat composed, they made it out and through to the office.

"You're late" Lisbon stood with her arms crossed. She had obviously been waiting for Van Pelt to start the slide show. Lisbon had tried but the computer protested to all of her attempts.  
Grace looked over to Rigsby and tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah, sorry for that boss. Won't happen again."

Rigsby smiled back.

You know, elevators weren't that bad.

In fact she liked them.

A lot.

"Hey Van Pelt." Jane broke through with a sly smile "Nice shirt"


End file.
